From Rags to Riches, From War to Peace
by OnCeUpOnA-TiMeLoNg-AgO
Summary: When a powerful king shows no interest on what befalls his people, a young girl decides to step up and put a stop to his wars.But what happens when she falls in love with one of Aizen's most valued warriors?The person she loves is the person she must stop
1. Chapter 1

**I have been working on other Ulquiorra fan fics. But I've been having trouble writing the first chapters, so when I got inspired to this one, the first chapter came out pretty good, so I decided to upload it right away! So here it is, enjoy!**

* * *

_From Rags to Riches, From War to Peace: Chapter 1 _

Hueco Mundo had been once a very prosperous country. Its fields were as green as one could imagine, the harvest provided more than enough crops to sell and to keep for themselves, the people of Hueco Mundo lived quite prosperous, until their king died. King Gareth had always sought the good of his people, he made sure that the decisions he made were for the good of the country and not for his selfish reasons. All the people loved and served him well, but once he died a new king had to be chosen.

It was one of Gareth's strongest knights that was chosen as king, Sir Aizen Sosoke. At first the people thought he would prove a good king, as King Gareth, but they soon realized they were terribly mistaken. Aizen sought fame and more lands, he didn't care if his selfish desires killed numerous people or that because of his incessant wars the people had less and less. Soon Hueco Mundo had taken a drastic change. The people of middle class soon fell into poverty while the royalty turned ever richer. Hueco Mundo's government had turned corrupt thanks to Aizen.

With all his wars to gain more lands more and more men died, leaving women doing the work of the men. Hueco Mundo's once green meadows now remained nothing but dirt and rocks. Its magnificent luscious trees were now nothing but branches and figs. Its time of prosperity had fallen. Now the only thing that had retained its original beauty was the northern lands, which were home to the wealthy and Lord Aizen's castle resided there.

~*~*~

"I have to try, I can't just watch my people die" I answered in determination. Everyday more and more people added to the death count. Lord Aizen didn't care if his warriors died in the course of his ambition to gain more lands.

Neliel, my best friend since I could remember, looked at me worry in her eyes, her eyes said everything. She placed the freshly baked pie on top of an old counter and looked back up at me. "Its really dangerous, you know, so I'll go with you" she said with an encouraging smile.

I knew she cared about our people, but was afraid of what the consequences if we talked bad about our king. But I was glad that she was going to accompany me to this ball. "Thank you" I whispered and embraced her. She was like a sister to me, and I was glad that I had someone that cared about me. I could always count on her, and she could always count on me.

The ball was vital for us to attend. All warriors were going to be present, along with their wives, some even came from far away places. Though the person I was most interested in seeing who was going to attend was the king himself. If we could just let him know what was going on perhaps he might stop these useless wars of his. That all depended on us, and if his heart wasn't as cold as it seemed.

"well, we better hurry and finish all our chores" I said as I picked up a well-worn rag and began cleaning once more. Chores never seemed to get finished, but eventually we got used to them and \they didn't seem like such a huge burden.

Neliel who had already begun cooking dinner nodded and began cutting more vegetables. We had to finish all our chores before night fell so we could make it in time. It was a somewhat long journey to the Lord Aizen's palace, Las Noches, so we had to get an early start.

Night soon fell and Neliel and I rushed to our small chamber where we slept. My father had died two years ago and had left us a small cottage, it wasn't luxurious but it provided what many didn't have, shelter. My mother's dresses were in my only closet, she had beautiful dresses, and although we had to sell many of her dresses to get by I kept four. They were the most beautiful and meaningful to my mother, I felt that my mother would have liked to have kept them, if she had not died giving birth to me.

"Wow, they are so beautiful!" Neliel exclaimed in joy. Neither of us had worn such beautiful dresses our whole entire life, or would ever dream of ever wearing one, for they were very expensive. There was a sapphire colored one who was embedded with white gems, there was a dark red one with black beads which was very elegant, and there was a rose colored one with white pearls hanging from the collar, and the last was the dress my mother married my father, a pearl colored one.

Neliel chose the sapphire one, which looked magnificent on her and I chose the dark red one. My hair was down with a small brochette on the back, my curls hanged down all the way down the lower part of my back. Neliel let her hair completely down and her waves made her look so beautiful. I had always seen her greenish hair up in a messy ponytail, but now that she wore it down it looked a lot better.

Before we left we looked at a mirror that once belonged to my mom, now it was broken in some places. We looked so different, nobody would recognize us as poor villagers, we had undergone a complete transformation. We no longer wore rags for dresses, or was our hair up in a messy bun due to all our work, no we looked like royalty.

I couldn't help but see my mother on the mirror, her elegance, her beauty, she once shown so magnificently, but she decided to stay with the person she loved the most, my father, thus giving up all her riches and luxuries. I would always admire my mother, despite the fact that I never met her, but I was amazed by how strong her love was for my father. I would sit down and stare down at her picture and wonder if I would ever find that great love she had for my father.

"Well, we better be going" Neliel finally announced, worry in her voice. It was almost time, we had to walk into a palace filled with arrogant rich people, and the outcome was frightening to think about. We had absolute no idea what the king's reaction would be, yet we were on our way.

~*~*~

"We're here" Neliel announced as we both walked towards the entrance of the giant palace. It was made of a magnificent white stone and it stood powerfully in the middle of a rich area. Once we were inside we were shocked to find so many people. They all wore beautiful gowns that shone brightly with the chandelier's lights. Some couples danced while some older men stood and talked with each other, some people went to get a drink or some ate some snacks. All seemed to have a good time, talking, dancing, with people of the same class.

Luckily, nobody seemed to notice that we weren't one of them, so we didn't need to worry about that. We were happily welcomed by the waiters who stood with drinks or small delicacies. Neliel and I made our way to a balcony which was empty and once we reached it we turned and stared at the people enjoying the ball.

"Great, now what?" asked Neliel, a bit flustered by the fact that she didn't recognized Lord Aizen or anybody, for that matter. I looked at her with a small smile, I had no idea what to do next either, and shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, I'm sure they'll announce him, won't they?" I said with an embarrassed smile. I knew that she would definitely scold me any second. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5-

"I told you this wasn't a good idea! I shouldn't have listened to you!" Neliel scolded, just as I thought she would. Neliel started to bite her fingernails, a terrible habit that she had when she was nervous. I just kept scanning the room hoping that when I saw Lord Aizen I would somehow know.

Before I could do anymore of my scanning Neliel pulled my arm. "Come on, lets get out of here, before something bad happens" she warned, she was definitely ready to leave.

I looked at her, I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. I wanted to help my people, but I had no idea how. A couple of hours ago I thought I had the answer, but now I felt something different. Before I could answer Neliel or continue my thoughts a young woman walked towards us.

"Why hello! I've never seen you two before, may I ask from where you come from?" she asked in a very polite tone, she seemed friendly, but we were a bit dumbfounded, we had never discussed on what we had to say.

"Uh…from the outer part of Hueco Mundo" I answered not too sure myself, but to my great relief she believed it. She gave a sincere smile and introduced herself.

"My name is Rangiku Matsumoto" she walked closer and looked out the balcony. She seemed to be thinking about something, she almost seemed worried, but perhaps it was just me.

"My name is Elaine and this is my friend Neliel" I said in a friendly tone, perhaps she knew who Aizen was, and perhaps we could still proceed with my "plan". She came back from her thoughts and smiled at us before taking another sip of her drink.

"By any chance do you know who Lord Aizen is?" I asked trying my best to seem casual. She looked at me a bit surprised, perhaps that I didn't know, but she answered nevertheless.

"Well he's not here yet, but you see that tall man with the white hair?" she asked as she pointed towards a man just as she described but that had a very sly smile, it was almost creepy. "well, his name is Ichimaru Gin, he's one of Aizen's advisors"

"One?" I asked, I didn't know much about their subordinates, or advisors. People from the village didn't know much about the royal family, all they knew was to do as they were told, for fear of them.

"Mhm, do you see that man with the long hair and braids tied into a ponytail?" she asked as she pointed to the man she had just described. I immediately noticed him.

"He's blind, though" I commented. Rangiku chuckled at my comment as she took another sip.

"Don't let looks fool you. His name is Tosen, he's very intelligent, and is one to make well-thought-out decisions. His reputation is well-known" she informed, and to my surprise she didn't seem bothered that I had made such a stupid comment.

"Oh! And do you see that guy? The one with the dark hair and the pale skin?" she asked as she pointed to a young man. I couldn't quite see him, but when I did, I immediately noticed his beautiful emerald eyes.

"Well, that's Ulquiorra Schiffer" she said as she finished her drink. "Aizen keeps him close, his abilities aren't matched by anybody, a real gem. Aizen would have a lot of work on his hands if it wasn't for him" I looked at him, he seemed real quite as he stood far from the crowd, yet you wouldn't have thought he was so smart as Rangiku put him.

"Is that why he wears that uniform?" Neliel asked, she had been listening, but had been analyzing everybody Rangiku had spoken of. Rangiku turned to her and smiled.

"Yup! Sorry, I forgot to mention that. Gin and Tosen wear a similar uniform as Aizen's, which is all white. While Ulquiorra, and Aizen's strongest warriors wear a dark navy blue uniform." I scanned the room searching for others with the same uniform as Ulquiorra's and noticed a few.

"They are known as the 'Espadas'," Rangiku mentioned. She started walking away from us and then turned around. "Well, it was nice to meet you girls, hope you enjoy the rest of the ball, but I really must be going" she said as she walked away from where we stood.

I turned to Neliel, who was a bit confused at why she left so soon. I just smiled at her happily, thanks to Rangiku we had some information on who Aizen's men were. "Elaine?"

She asked in a shy voice.

"What is it?" I asked, curious on what she had to say now. Before she could say anything her stomach rumbled. I blinked a couple of times before bursting into laughter.

"Hey! Stop laughing! I'm haven't eaten anything!" she complained embarrassed that her stomach had rumbled with hunger so loud. I had forgotten with all my anxiety and worry, we had cooked dinner for the rich couple we worked for, but we had never eaten anything ourselves.

"okay!" I said as I finally managed to control my laughter. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment. Then the two of us walked towards the table that had some food.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Well, I think this chapter was quite long, so I decided to split it into two. Well, hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! Please leave reviews, I would really appreciate it! ****J**** And stay tuned, for the next chapter!! (There will be more Ulquiorra!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay!! Here goes the second chapter, hope you all like it! **

* * *

**_From Rags to Riches, From War to Peace: Chapter 2_**

As Neliel and I walked towards the food section I felt some men watching us and I think Neliel felt it too because she became quite stiff. I hope they don't recognize us, or notice that we aren't supposed to be here. Many rich people came to our small village to burden us with more work, like we didn't have enough! So there was a slight chance that one of these men, because it was mostly men that came, could recognize us.

"Wow! This looks great!" Neliel exclaimed in pure delight. All the food there was exquisite, something we couldn't ever afford. The only thing we ate was mostly stew, or whatever left-overs were given to us from our masters.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" Neliel asked with her mouth stuffed with food. I just smiled back at her, I had butterflies in my stomach, I was in no mood to eat. After all, we were in a place that we didn't know surrounded with people that we only knew from word.

"No, thank you" I said as I turned and watched the dancers. The women shined so beautifully, I felt some envy. Why them and not me? Why were we destined to be poor and them to live in riches? It wasn't fair. My thoughts, brought back unpleasant memories and I felt terrible all of a sudden. What was I doing here?

Neliel saw the worry in my face and put her hand on my shoulder. I was so fortunate to have her, she was always there for me, and somehow always knew when something was wrong. "Hey, don't worry! Everything is going to be fine!" And she always knew how to cheer me up.

"Alright" I nodded with a tired smile. I was so exhausted, after all we had done all the chores assigned to us like any other day, plus we took the long trip here, and now we had to pretend that we weren't tired and we were enjoying the ball.

Neliel led me outside to a small garden, there were some lights illuminating the place, but it was still somewhat dark. Though, you could see the beautiful pale moon shining above, its silver light providing even more light. "Its so beautiful" I said as I looked up at the moon, along with its companions, the stars.

"My feet hurt a lot! I can't believe women wear these shoes all day!" Neliel complaining about her high heels. I laughed at her, she couldn't ever keep a secret, or a thought, for that matter. She always said what bothered her and what was on her mind.

"Now that I think about it, you're right!" I admitted. I hadn't really thought about it, but the truth was my feet had began to ache. In fact, my whole attire made me feel uncomfortable. The dress was really beautiful, but it was so tight around the waist, thanks to the corset, I was lucky I could even breathe. Neliel and I had struggled trying to put on each other's corsets. It was sort of worth it though, we both looked very pretty, and I felt happy in a way.

I didn't feel like that poor girl from the village, no. I felt so happy and different, I didn't feel sad or depressed, I felt joy. I felt like a whole new person, it was almost scary, as if my past life, who I really was never existed. It felt as if I had never gone through some harsh struggles, as if I was in a beautiful dream, I dream I didn't want to wake up from, but knew that the time was coming for me to open my eyes and realize that what I had gone through was only and always be just a fantasy.

"I'm still hungry, I'm going to go get some more food, okay?" Neliel asked in a happy tone. She seemed to finally enjoying herself, finally blending in. I wonder if she felt the same way as I did. I smiled and nodded, giving my approval, sometimes she worried about me too much.

She happily rushed in to get some more food as I sat there in a small bench. I was surrounded by beautiful flowers, each giving off their unique scent, it felt nice. I felt free. Free of any worries, just a plain feeling. I stared back at the beautiful sky and closed my eyes, letting the cold night air blow some of my curls in their course.

"Enjoying yourself?" a voice asked. I quickly opened my eyes and looked towards the place where the voice had come from. It was Ulquiorra. I felt my cheeks blush with embarrassment and I felt a bit ashamed of myself, as if I wasn't allowed to enjoy myself. I felt guilty of enjoying something I wasn't supposed to.

His green eyes stared down at me and a small smile shown on his face, he didn't mean it in a bad way, but I still had that feeling lingering about, I assumed it was because I didn't belong here.

"Um, yes" I admitted and turned my gaze downwards to my hands, who were half covered by some black gloves that went with the dark red dress I had chosen earlier. To my surprise he sat down next to me, he didn't strike me as the person who would seek company. But then again, if I was alone I would too.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked concern in his voice, he turned once more to look at me. The dress was quite open on the top and had no veil or cape to cover me. Years earlier we had to sell it so we could afford some medicines for my father, who had become gravely ill.

"No" I lied. I certainly wasn't about to admit the truth, then he would surely know I wasn't supposed to be here. He looked at me in disbelief. The night air was cold, but it wasn't freezing. With all my nerves I couldn't feel anything accurately, all I felt was some, but not all.

"Here" he said as he placed his coat over my bare shoulders. I immediately blushed and turned towards him. He had taken off his uniform's jacket and was only wearing a white blouse now. It was quite fancy for it had Hueco Mundo's emblem on the left.

"Oh, no! Its alright, really!" I responded as I tried to take off his jacket. It must cost a fortune and he was putting it on me, a village girl. He placed his hand over my shoulder and spoke once more.

"Its alright, please take it, its really cold" he convinced in a very gentle tone. I felt really embarrassed now, and had no idea what to do next. Neliel was right, this was a terrible idea. I still shook my head in disapproval, there was no way I was going to accept that.

"If you really don't want it, then come inside, its warmer" Ulquiorra insisted as I gave back his jacket. He stood up and held his hand out to me. Having no other choice I accepted his help. I stood up and let him lead me indoors.

Once we were indoors he turned towards me and just stared at me, his green eyes ever so alluring. What mysteries were behind those beautiful enchanting eyes of yours? What is this feeling I feel? It scares me, yet I seek it even more? "May I have this dance?" he asked his voice captivating me once more.

Before I could object the idea Neliel appeared next to me and answered for me "Sure!" she answered happily over my shoulder. Ulquiorra nodded and was about to lead me when I stopped him once more.

"I would love to, really, but you see the thing is I can't dance" I confessed sincerely. He seemed a bit shocked at this, but he didn't seem to mind, he smiled once more and offered an answer to my problem.

"Its alright, I'll show you" he said, his voice captivated me ever further. His kindness distracted me from my senses, from any thought. All I felt, all I wanted was to be with him. I nodded and followed him. I took one last glance at Neliel and smiled cheerfully, encouraging me once again.

"Its simple really" he explained and slowly he placed his hand on my waist and with his other hand he held my other hand. Just as he told me I placed my free hand on his chest. And slowly we began to sway.

It felt nice, all your thoughts seemed to vanish with each step. And to my surprise it was a lot easier than I thought dancing was, perhaps it was that he was with me, that he was the one teaching me. "It feels nice" I whispered, and I really meant it.

He gave a small nod and we continued to sway to the soft melody that played. I wonder if what I was feeling was normal, was it okay for me to feel happy? All my life I had been told what to do and what not to, now I had no one telling me what to do, but I always seemed to know, well that was until now. As the tune became softer I moved closer, I hadn't noticed until my head lay against his shoulder. I could feel his warmth on mine, and I wondered if he could feel mine.

Then all of a sudden something beautiful happened, something that made me feel more comfortable, like a sign telling me that I was going the right way. He leaned his head on mine, no inches separating us, we were one. It felt great, I felt a feeling I hadn't felt since my family died, I felt loved. If only this moment could last forever, if only the world stopped revolving, but the sad truth is that it doesn't work like that, things happen and then they pass. People live and then people die, we have ups and then we have our downfalls, we have precious moments that we wish to never forget and to relive, and then we have moments in life which we so desperately hope they never happened, and you wish you would forget.

And just as I contemplated that exact thought, the world rotated, and my short moment of happiness ended with a loud bang. Both of us quickly looked towards the loud noise had come from, the entrance. There was smoke all over that area, and then distant shouts could be heard. Immediately, Ulquiorra pulled my hand towards the back. Frightened I looked up at him as he pulled me past couples who stared in amazement at what had just occurred.

"You have to go, it isn't safe here" he responded to the questions that were running through my head. Once we were away from all the people that had been dancing moments ago I noticed Neliel blankly staring at the commotion.

"Neliel!" I shouted to her, breaking her trance. She came rushing towards us and held me, she was so frightened. Ulquiorra pulled us towards a room far in the back I hadn't noticed before. Both of us still shocked followed him without saying a word. Before we knew it we were outside. There was a small carriage parked there and Ulquiorra immediately opened it for us and we quickly climbed in, and once we were seated he closed it behind us.

"What about you?" I asked nervously. He stared at me and after exchanging a few words with a tall man who had a ponytail. He turned towards me and answered in a very calm voice, despite what was going on.

"Don't worry about me. Yammy will take you home, just tell him where you live. I have to go." And without another word of explanation he rushed back inside the palace. In seconds the carriage took off and as we passed along some other route than the main entrance we could see hoards of people and shouts being protested hear and there.

Soon we were out of the area and into more familiar lands. Although we were safe and had nothing to worry about now, my thoughts kept going to Ulquiorra. Was he safe? What happened in there? I hope he's alright. All these thoughts passed through my head leaving me feeling uneasy. But eventually I lost consciousness and fell into a deep and troubled sleep. What happened next I had no idea.

* * *

**Well that's the second chapter, hope you guys liked it!! ****J**** Please leave reviews! I love knowing what you guys think!! Thank you and good-bye! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been working real hard, since I'm starting school soon and might not have any time at all left for writing, so here's the third chapter!! Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

* * *

**_From Rags to Riches, From War to Peace: Chapter 3_**

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself home, I was surprised since the last thing I remembered was being in a carriage. I turned to my left side and found Neliel lying on her bed, still in the sapphire gown. "Neliel!" I whispered to her hoping that she would wake up and explain why we were here.

"Huh?" she asked sleepily and sat up in bed still half-asleep. She finally started to fully awake and stared at me waiting for me to explain why I had woken her up.

"What happened??" I asked her curiosity in my voice. I had no idea what had happened, and I definitely don't remember walking home. Then a sly smile spread across her face before speaking.

"You mean before you flirted with Sir Schiffer or after?" she asked in a sarcastic tone. My cheeks immediately blushed and I could feel the heat rising. Why did Neliel always have to infer things like that.

"No! Its not like that!!" I responded trying to un-convince her. She definitely made sure I felt embarrassed and now I knew this was going to be the subject of ridicule for the rest of my miserable life.

"Sure…" she said mockingly and then folded her legs, making herself more comfortable, making herself more comfortable to make fun of me, just great!

"Anyway, what happened" I asked trying to change the subject at the same time trying to get the information to the question I first asked. She still had a stupid grin on her face, couldn't she be a bit mature at times?

"Well, Yammy brought us back home, if that's what you mean" I looked at her in surprise, if he brought us home that mean he knows we really aren't royalty or of noble birth.

Neliel predicting my response continued to explain, "I told him we should come here, since it was safer, and that we knew someone here that would allow us to stay in his house."

"Oh" I simply responded, that was a good idea, I guess. If Yammy was some stupid guy that would believe such an obvious lie!

"He seemed to be in a rush to get back, you know how warriors are" she responded and held her finger in her chin as if to remember anything else that she might have missed. Well, I guess all we had to hope is that he was too distracted to really notice.

Before any of us could exchange another word we heard distant shouting. Both of us looked at each other and then we ran outside. Our neighbors were outside looking at the intruders who held bright torches. They seemed to look like people from another country for they all wore uniforms. "Could they be the same people that barged into Las Noches?" Neliel asked afraid of the answer.

Just as I was about to answer the intruders came running and started to burn down houses. "We have to get out of here" I answered instead. I turned towards Neliel and she shook her head in disapproval some tears coming out of her eyes.

"No, I have to go check if my aunt is alright" she responded and started running towards her aunts house. Her aunt was really old now and both of us looked after her, she was Neliel's only kin left.

I chased after her as best as I could since I was still wearing the fancy dress. I was bout to catch up to her when one of the intruders rode past me and stood in front of Neliel. His horse was dark black and seemed as fierce as the owner. "Where do you think you're running to, girl?" he asked in a harsh voice.

Neliel just stood there, scared to death. I started running towards her once again but I was stopped by a mob of the intruders. They were all old men and some seemed drunk. "Where are you going, eh, girl?" one of them asked in a rough voice. Some just laughed as I struggled to get past them. Soon they had me surrounded and I had no where to escape.

"Elaine!" I heard Neliel shout from far and then I managed to see her run towards me. The man in the horse managed to throw her far and her face began bleeding.

"Neliel!! Let me go!" I shouted anxious to help her, she had always been there for me, it was my turn to help her. The men started pushing me around and then I noticed that my gown had torn to pieces, losing all its beauty.

"Let's go, we got what we came for" the horseman commanded in a deep tone, the men that had me surrounded immediately got on their horses and left behind the horsemen. As I stood up from the ground I managed to see that the horsemen that had stopped Neliel had taken her away unconscious.

I desperately started running towards them, but in seconds they were out of sight. All the was left was our village burning to ashes. There was no one left, all houses began crumbling with the fire. And I just fell to my knees. My eyes burned with the smoke and the pain that I had let them take my only friend and family. I felt like letting the flames consume me, I had nothing left to live for, what was the point to go on. I stayed there until the flames slowly began to fade and smoke filled the air.

The village I had lived my entire life now laid in ashes, my village, torn to pieces before my very eyes, and what did I do? I just stood there and watched. Even now, I sit here on the dirt doing nothing. What was I supposed to do now? There was nothing left, I didn't even have tears left, just a terrible pain in my chest that didn't cease.

I slowly stood up, finally acknowledging what I had to do, what was left to do, what I had failed to do the night before. This time I wasn't going to let my foolish feelings get in the way, no I had to do it for my people. For the people that had died and the ones that survived but where left homeless. He was the enemy and someone had to put a stop to all of this.

I started walking towards the northern area, to Las Noches. I knew there was going to be a lot more fighting going on there, but I had to do something, I had to stop crying and do something about it, and I had to be brave.

~*~*~

The path to Las Noches was a painful one and I walked through each village with a heavy heart. There was fighting everywhere and people were outside trying to get whatever they could salvage. But I had walked quite far without noticing and I finally had arrived my destination.

The main entrance had been badly damaged and there were people trying to fix it. Without awaiting the guards permission to pass I rushed inside. It was somewhat familiar now, there was some people well dressed walking around talking with one another and some knights exchanged words. Everybody seemed occupied or too worried, I almost thought they wouldn't notice me, but my garments were torn to shred and I was full of soothe, of course they noticed me.

"Hey! You! Stop!" Some guards behind shouted and rushed towards me, but I continued walking faster, hoping they wouldn't catch me, but to no avail. Soon they had their arms around me and were pulling me out.

"No! Stop! Let me go! I have to speak to Lord Aizen!" I shouted in defiance as I struggled from their grip. All the people in the palace now stared at me, but I didn't care what they thought, I had to do something.

"Please, stop! Let me go!! I have to speak to Aizen!" I continued to yell my voice growing hoarse. Then I noticed two mean standing far from where I stood, but I recognized them, it was Aizen's advisors.

"You have to put a stop to these endless fights!" I shouted as the guards began to drag me forcefully back outside. Before I knew it they slammed a door and I was locked outside. I began to pound my fists hard on the wall's hard stone in hopes of getting in again. Tears flowed down my face just as blood began flowing down from my fists. I was determined to get in, nothing was stopping me.

"Please, let me in…you have to stop these wars" I cried in a hoarse voice, hardly audible. The people working on the entrance just stared at me, I knew that deep in their hearts they felt the same way, they were one of us, but they had no choice but to work for Aizen.

Then as I cried in front of the door I felt some cold hands stop my hands from banging the door once more. "Please, stop you're hurting yourself" a familiar and soothing voice said. I had only heard him utter a few words, yet I recognized the sound.

And once more I gave in to my feelings and I turned towards him and sobbed against his chest as he held me softly. I wasn't ashamed anymore, I didn't care if my clothes were torn to pieces, I couldn't hide who I was any longer. And as he held me my pain seemed to lessen, my heart didn't feel as heavy, I felt him take a load of my shoulders, I felt so secure in his arms, and once again I wished for him never to let go.

* * *

**Well, that's the third chapter… Um, hope you guys liked it and if you can please leave reviews!! :)**** I remembered a line from Romeo and Juliet and I kind of paraphrased it, but its there in the last paragraphs… :)**** well, next chapter should be up soon! Stay tuned! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! So here's the 4th**** chapter! I thought I wouldn't be able to post this chapter up, but here it is! Ah! School started and it is hard! Oh, well… I'll definitely be busy! But I'll do my best to get chapters up at least on weekends…hopefully!**

**I had some trouble with the beginning (Ulquiorra and Nnoitora) conversation, but it was vital for future chapters. Elaine wasn't supposed to be there, but since I decided to use 1st POV I had to include her (in 1 POV you can't write anything your character doesn't see, hear, etc.) Well, it came out somewhat alright, although I wasn't able to retain its original beauty…! Ok! Read on!**

* * *

_**From Rags to Riches, From War to Peace: Chapter 4**_

Ulquiorra pulled me by the hand inside Las Noches through another entrance, I wasn't sure where he was leading me or why, but the truth was all that crying had given me a terrible headache and I couldn't think straight. And another reason I followed involuntary was that it was so comforting to be around him, truth was I would do anything he asked.

He led me through several hallways and many corridors and it was almost hard to believe that the palace could hold so many rooms. "We're almost there" he said shifting his eyes to me and then continuing to wherever he was leading me.

Just as we were about to make another turn a tall man with an eye patch and a frightening smirk appeared leaning on the hallway, I didn't bother looking at him and shifted my gaze to the ground. "Hello, Ulquiorra" he greeted in a mockingly tone.

I felt surprised that Ulquiorra knew this man, but then again I knew absolute nothing about him, so why would I know his friends? When Ulquiorra heard him, he stopped and faced to greet him, although I felt he was reluctant to. "Hello, Nnoitora" he responded and was about to start walking again when Nnoitora put his hand on the opposite wall, thus preventing him from continuing.

"So, where are you going with this young girl, eh, Ulquiorra?" he asked in his sarcastic tone of his, I had just met him, yet I disliked him already. I felt my body tense up and my grip on Ulquiorra became tighter as Nnoitora moved in closer to me, his eyes examining me.

"If you'll please excuse us" Ulquiorra answered in a polite tone. I was so glad that Ulquiorra's comment made Nnoitora turn his attention back to him, rather than to me. He didn't seem very friendly, and something told me that he didn't like Ulquiorra very much.

"If you really are in a hurry" Nnoitora answered disdainfully as he removed his hand and began walking away a snicker on his face. As soon as he left I finally relaxed and I think I finally began breathing again. I definitely didn't want to be around him any longer and I hoped that I would never have to see him ever again, but little did I know that wasn't the last time I was going to meet up with him.

_**~*~*~**_

I felt weak, my life had taken a turn, and everything seemed to run lose. And the worse part was that everything seemed to happen before my eyes, and I was unable to do anything, even now. I had been denying this feeling, but it was obviously there, and it was changing me. I had fallen in love with the enemy, and my heart was in debate, I had to chose between my people or the person I loved. It was a maelstrom of emotions, and sadly I hadn't chosen yet, causing even more turmoil.

I had hoped to keep both, but one of the choices interfered with each other. By choosing Ulquiorra I had to accept the fact that he worked with Aizen, and would obey any order or command given to him, thus harming my people. And by choosing my people, I had to forget Ulquiorra since he was the person helping bring about the destruction of my people. What was I to do? My mind told me something while my heart told me something else.

Tiredly I awoke to a room unknown to me, it was very beautiful and it definitely had valuable possessions, and something told me I must have passed out before Ulquiorra. I got out of the bed I laid and put on a silk robe that was left on the bed's side. I slowly strode around the room analyzing each thing and taking in its beauty. And on top of the fireplace there was a beautiful picture that seemed strangely familiar, and as I reached up to touch it, for the first time I noticed my hands were bandaged. And then the incident from the day came back to me.

My thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the bedroom's door. I quickly turned to see who it was and as soon as I saw him, my heart felt strangely relieved. "I thought you might be hungry" he answered to the question in my eyes, as another person strolled in with a small cart and food on top.

"I'm not very hungry" I responded, feeling sick from all that I had undergone. He didn't answer, and I was glad that he didn't, I was really embarrassed at the show I had done yesterday and didn't want to make another one. He went and stood on the balcony overlooking the land. I walked towards him to join him, hoping that I would find my land like it had been before, rather than a crumbling place.

As I reached his side I received a scenery that was the complete opposite than what I had hoped it to be. You could see places being burned and the sky was filled with smoke and smelled like sulfur. I felt like crying, I felt like shouting at Ulquiorra and demanding him to stop, demanding to make everything disappear, but instead I stood there dumbfounded taking in the terrible scenery that lay before my eyes.

"Its turned into a civil war" Ulquiorra informed me, just what I had predicted and feared would happen were the wars to continue. I looked up at him hopefully, hoping that he would continue, but he just stared out. Finally he shifted his eyes to me without moving his head.

"It's the rich against the poor, and even the rich have began quarreling with one another" he responded. No wonder the place looked like it did.

"Why?" I asked, wanting to receive an answer. Why did Lord Aizen have to make these useless fights and kill so many people? Why did the poor have to rebel in a terrible fashion? All these questions, and all this suffering was hard to understand, especially to a village girl like me that spent her whole life in a secluded village.

"Tell me something, have you ever heard of Niccolo Machiavelli?" he asked and faced me with interest in his eyes. I felt embarrassed at the truthful answer, no. I had had no education growing up, of course, only nobility and the rich could assist school, and there was also the problem of sexism. Men were given a well-versed education, while women were given a different kind of education if any.

"No" I admitted shyly. There was no point in hiding what I was, it was definitely obvious to anyone in this castle, why wouldn't it be obvious to him?

"He asked this exact question, 'As a leader, is it better to be feared or loved?'" he stated and looked down at me, awaiting my opinion.

"Loved, so people won't have a reason to rebel" I answered sure of what my response was, there was no doubt.

"And how do you expect them to obey you?" he asked imposing a fact that gave me something to think about. I started doubting my answer, that did prove a difficulty. I unconsciously bit my lower lip as I thought of a better answer, but I couldn't find any.

Those rulers who are feared get what they want with everybody obeying them, and there's no disobeying, for fear of the person. And then there's the kind rulers, whom people love, but they might not always get the things they want done, for they are soft. Who was better? A kind and understanding ruler, or a feared one?

"He also stated something that I firmly believe, 'If you cannot be both loved and feared, then it is better to be feared than love.'" he finished. Although I felt that wasn't something completely right, he had a point. How else could one achieve? But then there was the people who would be subjected to constant fear, well in this case they were finally freeing themselves.

He looked back at the not-so agreeable scenery, leaving me in thought. He also seemed to be thinking, did he really believe that?

"The rebels have camped nearby, they're expected to attack sometime today" Ulquiorra continued. "They expect to put a stop to Lord Aizen's wars" he finished as he turned around to see my reaction.

Tears had began flowing down my face and I felt a knot in my throat. "But can't they see that by rebelling they're killing more people?" I asked, half-knowing the answer. The truth was that they really didn't care, they were so frustrated at the conditions they were forced to live and now they were rebelling without really thinking of the consequences.

I put my hands to my eyes hoping that my tears would stop flowing, but to no avail, this war was taking a huge toll on me. I couldn't stand watching all these people die, even the wealthy who I had harbored so much hatred towards.

"No, and this war won't end anytime soon" he responded and waited for me to stop crying so he could continue. I wiped my teary eyes and looked up at him, already fearing the worse. "The rebels have united with the enemy, Yamamoto."

Yamamoto was appointed general of the southern lands, and he had at his command a vast army, who were very skilled warriors. Rumors had it that Aizen once served Yamamoto, but later was banished and that's how he had come to Hueco Mundo. Of course, the reason of his banishment wasn't known. And now if the rebels had united with Yamamoto, the outcome would be a long war, leaving Hueco Mundo in worse conditions than it was already.

"Come on, you have to eat, it won't be long before they attack, and there's no telling if Las Noches will prove strong enough." he said, switching the subject and motioning me inside.

"While you were asleep you mentioned someone named Neliel a lot" he said with curiosity. I must have been talking in my sleep, and then the scene when they had taken Neliel replayed in my head once more.

"Some intruders came and took her away" I managed to say before being interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Both of us turned towards the door and then Ulquiorra got up and opened the door. There was a young girl there and came inside.

"This is Isabel, she'll help you get dressed" Ulquiorra said before closing the door behind him. I stared at the young girl, she was around my age and perhaps a bit older. I smiled back at her and stood up.

"Hi, my name is Elaine" I answered as I walked towards her, and she smiled back. She was holding a crimson dress, similar to the one I had worn to the ball, the one that had been torn to pieces.

"Here, I'll help you put it on" she said in a sweet tone. I felt really unworthy to be wearing such a beautiful dress, but I decided not to complain, since Ulquiorra had gone to the trouble of getting something for me to wear.

Once it was on me, I was putting on the matching shoes that had been brought with it when there was a loud commotion coming from outside, I immediately figured it was the rebels who had begun invading the castle so I rushed outside. I found Ulquiorra about to head towards the place where the commotion was coming from when he noticed me come out.

"Stay with Isabel" he shouted back at me but I managed to get a hold of his pale hand. He quickly turned to back and examined me with his emerald eyes of his.

"No, I have to go find Neliel" I responded, I was determined to find her no matter what. He simply nodded and led me outside, his hand still in mine. I followed fast behind eager to find Neliel.

Once we were outside people were already fighting fiercely, some being thrown off their horses, some remounted, and some got hit badly on their helmet and dropped dead. I was awestricken by what I saw, but I followed Ulquiorra nonetheless. I desperately searched to find my friend, but she remained unseen.

As my eyes remained on the battlefield rather than where I was being led to I stumbled on something, and my hand slipped out of Ulquiorra's grip. I quickly got back up on my feet but as I turned to my side I saw a tall man about to strike with his sword held high. I closed my eyes, expecting to be struck, when I felt a hand wrap around me. It was Ulquiorra, he held me close to him as he deflected the man's blow with his own sword. Had it not been for him I would have surely died.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking down at me, and in response I simply nodded still stunned from what had just occurred.

The battle continued like that, Ulquiorra not letting me out of his sight and I scanning each person in hoping of finding Neliel or recognizing the people that had taken her away. Time passed people being thrown off their horses, others being remounted, and others harshly been hit, never to see the light of day ever again. As the battle reached its end, the brutality lessened, but the amount of people injured, agonizing, or dead was shocking. I was surprised that I was still standing, and then I realized why Aizen kept Ulquiorra close, he was a formidable opponent, and managed to protect me and himself at the same time.

"Ulquiorra?" I asked as I walked towards him, he was exhausted and had began breathing heavily. He was stained with people's blood and he had received some minor wounds. Before I could reach him some clapping could be heard from behind.

"Bravo, Ulquiorra! Look at how many innocent people you've slayed." he announced in a mocking voice. I turned towards the voice and found Nnoitora seated on a tall elegant black horse. His comment made me feel stiff and made me realize that Ulquiorra had been killing rebels, that were just peasants and hard-working people. All of a sudden his comment had turned my perspective of Ulquiorra and I felt uncomfortable.

As I remained there somewhat stunned I felt Ulquiorra walk towards me and stood beside me. Finally he spoke, "Elaine…I.." I shook my head, I felt so confused. I knew that he had to, and at the same time he had protected me, yet I felt somewhat angry at what he had committed.

"Oh, did you make your consort cry, Ulquiorra?" he asked mockingly and made his horse pace closer towards me. I hated, no I abhorred him, his sly insults and the way he was manipulating my thoughts. I just stood there confused my hands clutching strands of hair.

"Make it stop, please…please" I cried miserably, it felt terrible, I didn't even know what was wrong. Ulquiorra reached with his free hand to caress my cheek when he was intercepted by Nnoitora's sword, and in a second he slashed Ulquiorra sending him backwards. I looked up and saw Ulquiorra fall, his warm blood staining me.

"Ulquiorra!" I shouted, finally snapping out of my confusion. I was about to run towards him when Nnoitora picked me up in a flash. Before demanding or struggling to free myself he got some rope and tied my hands behind me. I wasn't even able to shout, for he had gagged me with a cloth tied tightly around my mouth. I struggled to keep my head up to see if Ulquiorra was alright.

After a few moments Ulquiorra began to get up. Nnoitora moved closer to him, and I moved back and forth hoping that I would at least fall of his horse. "And don't worry about her, I'll take good care of her" he said coyly as he brushed a finger on my cheek. I felt repulsed by him and was scared to death on what his plans were.

"Let her go!" Ulquiorra shouted back as he came rushing forward. I closed my eyes, but just then some more men appeared and attacked Ulquiorra, preventing him from harming Nnoitora. And then we were off, his horse galloping rapidly and I lost sight of Ulquiorra or the fate that had befallen him.

"ELAINE!" a faint voice came from behind, but of course it remained inaudible to me. I felt so guilty that because of my nonsense Ulquiorra had be harmed, and because of me he had undergone extra struggles. 'Ulquiorra, please forgive me.' I prayed as we galloped away towards what awaited me.

* * *

**Niccolo Machiavelli -- wrote the prince, handbook on how to be an effective ruler. I was in Euro history when we took notes on Machiavelli and I thought that his question was very interesting and decided to fit it in this chapter. I mean what do you think is better? This question left me thinking up to this day, any answers/opinions are welcomed, and if you want more info on Machiavelli, feel free to contact me! ^^ R and R is greatly welcomed and appreciated! And may your week be blessed with happiness, because the 2nd day of school, I had some struggles and I wouldn't like you guys to have bad beginnings! Ok, good bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

"_What does the world know of pain? What does the world know of anything bad until after it happens? So is the world- cold and a trickster." _

**Chapter 5: A Turning Point in a Whole Life, Lives…**

"Neliel? Neliel," Elaine sobbed heavily. Her hands shuck with the chains hanging in her wrist.

"E?" a shaky voice replied. "I'm right here, Elaine. Where are you?" Her voice was hoarse, almost lost. Had she been shouting too?

"Right here, Nel." She made to reach out for her but grasped nothing but air. Chains rattle some more. Elaine crawled the farthest away from the wall, knowing only how far until the chains pulled her back in restraint. In this damp vault it was pitch black. The future uncertain as the limbo they hanged in.

"Over here, E." Elaine tried to make her friend out, but no luck. She instead closed her eyes and followed her ears. She slid over to her right, but she soon found out she couldn't go very far.

"Nel?"

"E!" Nel reached and grabbed a small hand. Both girls broke into sobs. "It's so good of you to be here."

"I'm scared, Neliel," Elaine confessed.

"I am too." Neliel shifted uncomfortably. She was thankful that her friend couldn't see her, "I'm so sorry Elaine. I shouldn't have dragged you here."

"Your fault? No, Nell! I'm glad we're together, at least."

* * *

Nnoitora's hefty laughter broke into the silence of the night. "Aizen thinks he's so smart! Ha! We showed him didn't we, Grimmjow!?"

"Shut it," Grimmjow growled. "Careful!" He snapped to a smaller man attending his shoulder. They had escaped with minor casualties and minor wounds, but the plan hadn't quite gone to plan. Nnoitora had changed it last minute and Grimmjow's mood was sour.

"I'm sorry, sir." The younger man with blonde hair and a humble drawn gaze resumed his work in bandaging Grimmjow's shoulder which had been injured.

"Stop your worrying! Tesla will fix you up in no time!" Nnoitora chugged down his cup of rum. He wiped off his mouth with the back of his hand as he watched his friend wince again in pain.

"If it weren't for you, I'd be fine!" Grimmjow yelled. His temper rivaled Nnoitora's and he wasn't one to accept his losses.

"Quit your whinin'!" Nnoitora smirked. "You were told what _could_ happen and were you smarter you would've left room for improvisation!"

"Bullshit!" Grimmjow slammed his hand down on the wooden table before them. "You had planned that from the start! You just couldn't stand that Ulquiorra and had to go rushing off against him! You were supposed to hold down the entrance!"

"So you could kill the King? Because of that old grudge of _yours_?" Grimmjow scowled provoking great laugher with Nnoitora. "Oh you have much to learn, my friend."

"I'm not your friend." Grimmjow said firmly.

"Whatever." Nnoitora looked at Tesla and then back at Grimmjow. "I'm not on friendly terms with you either, Grimmjow. Let's just finish our work here and get with our own lives. Now be a good kitty and quit your hissin' and go check on the girls," he smiled largely.

Grimmjow's fury rose, but he knew better. He'd finish the job, do what had been agreed upon and then he'd get his timely reward.

"Oh!" Nnoitora tipped his chair back, "Change of plans, sir." He leered, "You're taking one of the girls tomorrow night."

Grimmjow was set to go up the stairs again when Nnoitora commented one last time. "Choose your favorite one, my treat." Grimmjow went up the staircase without a reply.

* * *

"Nel?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you asleep?" Elaine asked. They had given up trying to get closer to each other and comforted themselves with the sound of each other's voices.

"Not really."

"Remember that story I told you long ago?"

"The one about the girl that changed her name when her mother died?"

"Yes.."

"What of it?"

"Remember I told you how she had told me that she did it to commemorate those moments, those moments that life gives you and you know your life will never be the same?"

"Yeah."

"It was strange, huh? To think that, I mean." Silence ensued. Nel almost thought Elaine had fallen back asleep when the sound of a shuffle and her voice broke the long pause again. "But I suppose I was young and I thought those moments were rare." Elaine let out a dry chuckle, "Had she known better she wouldn't have done that!" She smiled though she knew no one would see it. She smiled though tears trickled down her face. "She'd be changing her name throughout her life so much!"

"I guess your right," Neliel let a soft laugh escape her.

"But you know," Elaine's deep voice caught Nel's attention from drifting. "That story was a true story."

"I know."

"And now as we stand in this precipice I wonder, will I have to change my name again?" Elaine's tears fell heavier than before, but her voice didn't break. "I don't think I'll escape from here."

Nell wanted to contradict that, but she wasn't all too sure. She didn't want to offer any more false hope. It would be evil of her to do so. Instead she'd hear her confessions and wish that the darkness would lift soon. Soon to contradict her own fears.

"At least I don't think I ever will. Nell," she paused for a second, "You know that story was real."

" I've always known, E. I've always known."

* * *

Author's note: This story wasn't meant to be as gloomy as it turned out to be. ^^; haha But when it was published in 2009 I had a completely different idea in mind. It's been literally years and while I did no updating here I've worked on it all those years. And what I had in mind back then and to what its become is completely different. They are almost like two stories, but I've finally managed to fit both ideas into one.

And while I know I need to do a lot of tweaking and rewriting to get the chapters how I want them to be I want to thank xLilim who's Masquerade inspired me to write an amazing story with my favorite Bleach characters. Up to now I've only wanted to create a story as magnificent as Masquerade. I have a long road ahead of me, but I'm confident I'll get there one day.


End file.
